fttestforrealfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiki Kurama
Reiki Kurama (レイキ鞍馬, "Life Energy of the Nine-Tailed Fox") Appearance Reiki is a pale-fair skinned girl with long dark black hair that is put up in a variety of ways depending on the situation. However, in most situations, she can usually be found keeping it in two ponytails on each side of her head, held up by two bright blue hair bands, having her bangs neatly combed while framing her face, and letting the rest fall naturally. She has what appears to be crimson-red colored eyes, a quality which she has yet to confirm. Reiki wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. Underneath her dress is a battle uniform which consists of black shorts and garters, allowing her more freedom of movement. As the Yggdrasil Guild's Maid, Reiki has a matching attire to go with it. She swaps her usual garb with that of a typical maid, wearing a tight-fitting white apron that posseses a dark blue bustier with similar colored markings along its frills near the bottom. She dons a black blouse underneath the apron as well as a pair of white gloves. Reiki continues to wear the blue bow around her neck and well as the two in her hair. Oddly enough, she can almost always be found with a broom in hand when around the Guild Hall, even when sleeping. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Talisman: Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic A type of Magic which allows Reiki to incorporate the element of lightninginto her body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. Reiki is capable of producing various amounts of lightning from her body in order to attack her opponents. The spells of this magic are capable ofparalyzing an opponent, causing immense pain in the process. Since Reiki is a Third Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer, having been taught by a Dragon and having Lacrima implanted into her body, her lightning's voltage can far surpass that of the previous generations. With this in mind, Reiki able to regulate the voltage of her electricity, with a maximum of 200 million volts. She is also capable of traveling at a lightning fast speed and instantly reaching distant places by turning into pure lightning. With this Magic, she is also capable of jump-starting her heart after it has stopped, as long as her body is intact. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, allows Reiki to consume external sources of electricity and lightning to restore her body and replenish her strength reserves. However, this won't work for lightning they produced themselves, which is why she commonly uses lightning produced by Ryuga's Weather Magic in order to bolster her own strength. Spells Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): The Lightning Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of lightning. Reiki gathers lightning in her mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping Reiki's next attack. By moving her head around as she casts it, Reiki can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, enabling her to hit enemies that may not be in her direct path. Lightning Dragon's Talon '(雷竜のタロン, ''Rairyū no Taron): Channeling lightning into the palms of either of her hands, Reiki is able to form a spear-like weapon that can be thrown much like a javelin. Due to the electricity of the lightning, the spear is able to pierce through most defenses, often electrocuting the target in the process. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. Reiki can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. '''Lightning Dragon's Wing (雷竜の翼, Rairyū no Tsubasa): Much like other Dragon Slayers, Reiki is able to reproduce a wing attack. By outstretching her arm, she is capable of coating it in lightning, in the form of a small wing that she can smash into her opponents. With this spell Reiki is able to form an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it extends into incredible distances and can even bend to avoid obstacles. *'Lightning Dragon's Wing-beat' (雷竜の羽ばたき, Rairyū no Habataki): By heating the air around her or her allies with her Lightning Dragon Slayer abilities, Reiki is able to cause the surrounding area to violently explode into a thunder clap. This spell is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. Lightning Dragon's Spark (雷竜の火花, Rairyū no Hibana): This spell allows Reiki to create a wave of electricity from her hands. She is capable of varying its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. However, the stronger the voltage of the spell, the lower the accuracy becomes. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer * Heavy Thunder: Dragon Tornado (万雷龍竜巻, Banrai Ryū Tatsumaki): With this spell, Reiki will raise her body high into the air and form lightning all around her body. The current will be contained within and around Reiki's form, allowing her to maneuver in any way she pleases. As the lightning starts forming around her body, it will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon's head and will cover the area in front of Reiki. It will then strike out against her opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex, electrifying them the entire time. Even if the attack does not directly connect with Reiki's foe, the sheer amount of lightning stored within this single spell can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. Behind The Scenes Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lightning Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Yggdrasil Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer